


+ City of the damned +

by Satsuki42



Series: Monster! Phantom Troupe AU [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Monster! AU, Monster! Phantom Troupe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki42/pseuds/Satsuki42
Summary: " [...] but any day in that city was anything but normal. None of his fellow Spiders were human beings, after all, and the same could be said of all of the other residents. Some had simply been born and raised there, but many had inexplicably been drawn there from literally every nook and corner of the world; to put it plainly, that was how the town itself came to be, right in the middle of nowhere. Everything that was just too extraordinary to be understood and accepted by humanity found its way to Meteor City, after all, in a way or another. And they were no exception."





	+ City of the damned +

He was sitting at the edge of the roof of one among many, ruined warehouses, swinging his feet back and forth into the dry, heavy air, staring off into the distance to try and relieve his boredom, at least a little. It was an unusually harsh afternoon, probably one in a hundred even in a desertic climate, so much so it reminded him of the day he joined the Phantom Troupe; besides the almost suffocating amount of heat, it also looked like your usual, common day, with people bustling around the streets, children playing in the dirt and so on, but any day in that city was anything but normal. _None of his fellow Spiders were human beings, after all,_ and the same could be said of all of the other residents. Some had simply been born and raised there, but many had inexplicably been drawn there from literally every nook and corner of the world; to put it plainly, that was how the town itself came to be, right in the middle of nowhere. _Everything that was just too extraordinary to be understood and accepted by humanity found its way to Meteor City, after all, in a way or another. And they were no exception._  
  
At this thought, he spread his bat-like wings and flapped them once before folding them again, as annoyed by the presumption of humans as his half-hearted, volatile demon feelings would permit. He didn't really hate them, they were his food and his playthings, after all, but still he found them rather arrogant; they didn't have anything special to them at all, they were just half-evolved animals that thought they had the right of subduing or hunting down anything that was unlike them in the slightest, stopping not even in front of someone of their own kind. They weren't exceptionally strong, smart or skilled, they were just many, and that was the only reason why they had managed to force all the other beings into hiding. Yes, they were indeed different from supernatural creatures. But how could they be so sickeningly sure they were the better ones, the only ones who deserved to live in peace, however and anywhere they wanted in the world? Who gave them the right to think they weren't _monsters_ to someone else? He raised his glare from the small whirlwind of dust his wings caused, glancing at his companions lying in wait.

Feitan, who was coiled up right next to him in his kitsune form, opened one eye, stirred in his very light sleep by the sudden gust of warm air. He was one of the smallest creatures of the group, but he was just as deadly as he was apparently harmless. The way people never expected to be torn to shreds in the exact moment they tried to approach that small, black fox was just lovely. He wasn't a talker and thus not much was known about him, but they were both among the creatures that liked tricking humans the most, so they got along pretty well. As he realized there was no danger and it was just him moving around, he gave him a playful hit with his tail and closed his eye again, going back to sleep.

Then, a little further, Shizuku and Machi were sitting facing one another; Machi was swaying the end of her serpent tail out of boredom, and as Shizuku thoughtlessly watched its movements her snake hair wavered with the same restless rythm. They were both beautiful and alluring, each in her own different way, and each had different means of charming men to their deaths, but both hid a sharper mind than the first glance at them would reveal, Shizuku under her forgetfulness and Machi behind her audacity. The former, once she removed her spectacles, could petrify any human just by glaring at them, the latter could smash even rocks to crumbles with her snake tail. They both promptly glanced at him as he stretched, but then they resumed their attempts at killing time, the lamia creating intricate web patterns tying threads between her fingers and the gorgon, after having set her glasses back into place with a hand, quietly humming a song to herself as she intently watched the other girl's beautiful craftwork.

At the very core of the group, their leader was also sitting and peacefully reading; he didn't raise his eyes from the book or make as much as the faintest instinctive motion that would reveal he had noticed his movements, but he was sure he had anyway. That showed just how much he trusted them, always acting as if he were feeling perfectly safe with them even in what probably was the most dangerous place on Earth. Every single one of them couldn't help but admire him for his intelligence, strength and utmost devotion to the group, but he personally thought his greatest achievement was actually that of having brought together and united as one creatures as different from one another as they were. There were other members who could have made for very good leaders either, but none of them had the same mixture of qualities and pervasive inborn charisma as him and, even more so, none of them was as resilient as him: he was a shapeshifter in every sense of the word. He could have pulled them out from the tightest and strangest situation, and he was so skilled at using his power in any creature's shape he sometimes doubted he hadn't actually been born as such. Yes, their common desire to oppose humans in any way they could was indeed deeply-rooted, but no one but Chrollo could have tied them to one another and to himself to the point even selfish and greedy beings like them equally cared, rather than for themselves, for the survival and well-being of all of the other members and, more importantly, of the Spider itself. This very thought made the smile on his lips grow wider.

As for him, he was a succubus; at night he fed on sleeping men's energy, causing them nightmares and leaving them drained, or even sick whenever he was in a bad mood. He didn't hate humans - he needed them to live, after all - but still he found the idea of being a parasite to them as they were to other creatures so amusing he ended up collecting more power than it was necessary just because he could, that was why he was always very lively, almost to the point of restlessness.

The sound of many steps treading on the dry earth suddenly ran though the still air, immediately catching everyone's attention, as they all stood and tensed up, eager to murder those humans who were stupid enough to attack them right into their nest and as night, the moment when most supernatural creatures' power is at its peak, was descending. There they were, the rich prey they had been waiting for all day. He also rapidly rose from his seat and silently unfolded his wings again, ready to swoop down on them when they were expecting it the least, smirking slightly as in his mind he was already tasting their blood. His eyes glowed poisonous green against the last rays of the dull, sand-coloured twilight.  
_Finally, the hunt would once again begin._

**Author's Note:**

> Rather hastily written for the Hunter x Hunter Amino Halloween contest. It's supposed to be the first chapter of a series of fanfictions set in the same Alternative Universe. It turned out shorter and more random than I had intended, but I still hope you will enjoy it! Happy Halloween! ;)


End file.
